Adventures in Babysitting
by Princess of Darkness
Summary: Who wouldn't trust the Brotherhood boys to watch their kids? I know I would! I came up with the idea for this while babysitting so I have experience in this field! PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. The idea or Rocks are good friends

*I own nothing

*I own nothing.Kids WB and Marvel own it all.I damn them for it!!Pietro shall be mine!!Mwahahaha!!::sighs::Please forgive this work of sugar induced madness.I gotta stop eating ice-cream and Snickers.Try not to flame me too much.*

Adventures in Babysitting

** **

**By: Princess of Darkness**

** **

** **

Pietro: "Come on guys!This job will be the easiest money we ever made…well excluding the illegal crap."

Todd: "But I like stealing stuff!It's almost as fun as vandalism."

Fred: (_Eating a bucket of chicken) _"Mmmph"

Todd: "What did you say man?"

Lance: _(Appearing out of nowhere) _"THAT'S MY CHICKEN YOU'RE EATING DAMNIT!!" 

Fred: _(Slightly cowering and hiding the bucket) _"But it's so good!"

Pietro:"Um guys?Can we get back to my Get-Rich-Quick scam?Guys?"

Lance and Fred are ignoring Pietro and are engaged in a bizarre Road Runner-esc chase around the room over the bucket of chicken.Todd spotted a bug and is now chasing it around the room, hopping over Fred randomly.  Pietro:(sighs) "Note to self: Find intelligent friends.Hey!Those rocks look pretty smart!"

Pietro walks off to see the garden tools and the other guys continue what they were doing before hand.Let's just say it doesn't end well for the poor innocent fly Todd was chasing.

_ _

_ _

Lance:"I told you it was my chicken!"

Fred:_(Sniffling) _"I still can't believe you beat me without using your powers.How did that even happen?!"

Lance:"Yeah well it's very simple.I just..."

Todd: _(Interrupting Lance and stopping the evil plot hole) _"Hey!Wasn't Pietro talking about making money before?I need some money to buy that tape of My Fair Lady I wanted." (A/N:You'll get the joke if you read my other fics)

Fred:"Yeah he was!Let's go find him!"

They proceed to walk off to where Pietro is…how they knew is beyond me.

_ _

Pietro: (_To a rock) _"You understand me don't you Rocky?"

Rocky: "…"

Pietro:"I knew you would!You're the best friend a guy could ask for!I love you Rocky!"

Pietro picks up the rock and begins to hug it.At this time the other guys decide to show up and see the speed-demon hugging the rock.

_ _

Lance: _(Stifling a laugh)_ "Um…Pietro is there something you wanna tell us about your rock obsession?"

Todd:"Dude you're the one who says rock in every phrase when we fight the X-Men, so what are you talking about?"

Lance:"I do not!!Fred help me out here."

Fred: _(Eating from the bucket of chicken from before) _"Um…sorry man but you do that a lot."

Lance: _(Too pissed to notice Fred eating HIS chicken) _"Anyways!What are we here for again?"

Todd:"Oh yeah!I almost forgot!Pietro what were you talking about before…you know about making money?"

Pietro: _(Finished hugging the rock) _"Oh yeah!I nearly forgot about that!I came up with this great idea to make easy money!"

Fred:"Yeah so what is this job?"

Pietro:"Babysitting."

*That's it for now folks.I'm waaay too tired to write more.PLEASE REVIEW!Or else I'll think no one loves me and just cower in the corner with my sugar stash.


	2. The plan or Sitting on kids?

*I still own nothing people*

*I still own nothing people*

Adventures in Babysitting

** **

**By: Princess of Darkness**

** **

** **

Lance: _(Confused) _"Dude why would we wanna sit on kids?"

_Poor little Lance is then subjected to "The Look".You know what it is folks…that scary look you get from your Mom or possibly boyfriend/girlfriend when you do something wrong._

_ _

Lance: _(More confused) _"What?!I don't want to sit on them!"

Todd:_(Turning away from Lance) _"Anyway!Why do you think this will work?I mean our last schemes never did."

Pietro:"That's because there are less legal problems in this one!And how hard can it be to watch a couple of kids?You just sit them down in front of the TV till they go to bed.It's no problem!"

Fred: _(Clutching the bucket of chicken)_ "Ok!I'm in, but I want full refrigerator privileges!"

Todd:"Yeah sure, I guess I'll help.I just want some money.Oh!Oh!Can we steal from the people we're babysitting for?!"

Pietro:"No stealing."

Todd, Fred, and Lance:"Aww man!"

Lance:"Shouldn't we make sure we can do this?I don't want Mystique taking our money again."

Pietro:"Ok then.I'll go ask her!"

_Wherever Mystique is…I'm gonna say she is at the school._

_ _

Pietro: "Hey boss lady!"

Mystique:"What do you want?"

Pietro:"Why would you think I would want something?"

Mystique: (_Gives the look) _"Take a guess."

Pietro:"Well I do!The guys and I want to make some money."

Mystique:"This better not be like when you guys decided stealing cars would be a good idea."

Pietro: "Hey!That wasn't our fault!We were influenced by _Gone In 60 Seconds_!Can me and the guys baby-sit the neighborhood kids?Can we?Can we?!"

Mystique: (_Horrified look) _"Are you insane?!Have you EVER baby-sat before?!"

Pietro: "No…but how hard could it be?"

Mystique:"Fine, but it's your funeral."

_Back at the Brotherhood_

_ _

Lance: "Dude, what'd she say?"

Pietro:"She said we can do it!All we need now is some flyers to circulate around the neighborhood."

To be continued… 

_ _

(Announcer in the classic Digimon style) Will the guys get a job?Will Lance get his Chicken away from Fred?Does Rocky the rock really exist?Find out next time on Digimon….I uh mean…find out when the author decides to get off her lazy ass and write more than just a short chapter!


	3. The job or Twins?!

*You all know very well I own nothing

*You all know very well I own nothing!If I did, why would I write FAN fiction?!!!Oh!By the way!It's not PRINCE of Darkness.I'm the Princess of Darkness folks…biiig difference!I don't know where this Prince crap got started.*

Adventures in Babysitting 

** **

**By: **Princess of Darkness

_The Brotherhood boys are sitting around a telephone starring at it._

_ _

Lance:"Ring!I will you to ring!"

Todd:"Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

Lance:"I'm using my psychic powers to make people call us for babysitting."

Pietro:"You don't have any powers like that moron."

Lance: _(Sweat-dropping Anime style) _"I knew that…haha….yeah…I was just…uh…kidding."

Todd:"Yeah sure."

Lance:"I was damnit!"

Pietro:"Suuure."

Lance:"Shut up you big…um…uh…freak!"

Pietro:"Reeeal original rock boy.Even better than your Tupperware helmet." 

Lance:"IT'S NOT TUPPERWARE!"

Todd:"You sure 'bout that?It sure looks like it."

Lance:"Stay out of this Kermit!" 

Todd:"KERMIT!?Oh you are soo dead!!"

Todd, Pietro, and Lance begin to brawl on the floor.All but Fred ignores the phone that begins to ring in the back round.Fred begins writing on a sheet of paper and then hangs up the phone.

Fred:"Guys…guys…(is ignored)...GUYS!!"

Lance, Todd, and Pietro: "WHAT?!!"

Fred:"We just got a job."

The other boys quickly get up off the floor and begin doing happy dances.The hugs each other and then realize what they are doing and move away from each other.They then shake each other's hands.

Pietro:"Who are we babysitting for?"

Fred:"Um…the (reads off a piece of paper) McKesson's."

Todd:"When's the job man?"

Fred:"Friday at seven at their house."

Lance:"Dude, today's Friday."

All: (Eyes get really big) "OH SHIT!"

*Ding-Dong*

Mrs. McKesson:"Oh hello boys!Come on in!"

All:(Putting on innocent little school boy faces) "Thank you Mrs. McKesson!"

Mrs. McKesson:"Ok I'm going to be back at midnight, and my cell number is on the fridge.The kids have already been fed so you don't have to worry about that."

Pietro:"OK ma'am.I'm sure we'll be fine."

Mrs. McKesson:"Andrew over there is eight, the twins, Hannah and Anna, are five, and Janie is one.Put Janie to bed at 8 o'clock and the others at nine-thirty."

Todd: (whispering to Lance) "They're identical twins?Dude!They look like the ones from The Shining!" 

Mrs. McKesson: "Make yourselves at home. (Looking over at Fred) Is that a bucket of chicken?"

Fred: (hiding the bucket) "No…it's a…um…toy!"

Mrs. McKesson:"Ok then.Bye kids!"

All:"Bye!"

The Brotherhood boys turn back and look at the kids who are, to the boys' horror, staring at them smiling demonically.

Lance: (Nervously) "So…what do you guys wanna do?"

Andrew:"I wanna rent a movie!"

Anna and Hannah: (In unison) "We want to have a tea-party!"

(A/N: I did baby-sit for triplet five-year-old girls who did that…it's very creepy.)

Janie: (Drooling) "Gaaaaah!"

Pietro:"How about we each look after one kid?I'll take Andrew to get a movie."

Fred:"I'll watch the baby!"

Lance and Todd: (looking at the twins) "NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

*OK!That's it for now, but there will be more when I get more sugar.I don't know why I'm having Fred run around with a bucket of chicken…it's one of those bizarre running gags.I need reviews in order to write more though!*


	4. Trip to the Movie store or the horror of...

*I'm baaaaack

*I'm baaaaack!I have soda and some mint chocolate chip ice cream so I shall write for you all!Oh yeah….I still own nothing so suing would be pretty damn pointless.Although it would be excellent to own movie-version of Wolverine and possibly Quicksilver…::starts drooling::…hot…so very hot.

Adventures in Babysitting 

** **

By:The lovely and talented (yeah I wish) 

Princess of Darkness

Pietro:"Ok kid…lets go to the video store!"

Andrew: _(glares)_ "You're dead

Pietro:_(getting very nervous) _"Oh come on kid it'll be fun…I think"

Andrew: _(continues to glare) _"You are soo dead."

_The two start walking the block to the video store._

_ _

Andrew:"Are we there yet?"

Pietro: "No…five more minutes."

Andrew: _(pauses for a second) _"Has it been five minutes yet?"

Pietro: "No."

Andrew: "How about now?"

Pietro: "No."

Andrew: "Now?"

Pietro: "NO!"

_They continue in silence till they reach the video store, which might I add was only about four minutes later.They enter the store and Andrew runs off giggling demonically._

_ _

Pietro: "Oh crap!Where did that little Ritalin popping freak run off to?!"

_Pietro begins to search the store for the hyperactive child.He starts jumping up and down to see over the aisles in the store.(A/N: DAMN THOSE AISLES!!They make them too freaking tall just to screw with us short people!!)_

_ _

Scott:"Damnit Kurt!We are not renting Westside Story again!Jean is getting suspicious of my knowing all the words!"

Kurt:"But, it's such a good movie!"

Evan: _(backing away from the two guys) _"Dear lord no!"

Pietro pauses in the aisle next to them listens to Scott and Kurt, shudders, and starts looking again.He then runs into Evan…literally. 

Evan: (running off) "AHHHH!DON'T TOUCH ME!!I KNOW ABOUT YOUR CREEPY LITTLE SHRINE!"

Pietro:"That was…odd."

Andrew: (walking up behind Pietro) "I'm ready!"

Pietro: (jumping five feet in the air) "AHH!Don't do that to me!"

Andrew: "Mwahahaha!!But it's just so fun!"

Pietro:"Just give me the movies you picked and let's go"

Andrew hands Pietro the movies and he proceeds to read the titles.

Pietro:"Pokemon the Movie, Digimon the Movie, Christ how many mon movies are out there?Wait a minute!We are not renting Psycho Vampire Sluts From Mars."

Andrew: (Sweat dropping) "Hey!How'd that get in there?"

Pietro: "Uh-huh."

Andrew:"I'll just get that back where it belongs."

Pietro:"You do that."(Continues reading the titles) "Ferris Bueller's Day Off…what the hell?Why did the kid get a Teletubby movie?That's just wrong man."

Andrew: (back from returning the movie) "Can I get some candy?"

Pietro:"Fine, but I get some too."

Andrew runs off to the candy and brings back some chocolate covered coffee beans and a Snickers bar.

Pietro: "Ooo!!Coffee beans!"

*That's it for now folks…I no longer have any ice cream so my muse has gone away.It's sad I know.You'll get more later!Till then Toodles!

_ _

P.S. PIETRO IS SOOO MINE!

_ _

__

_ _

_ _


	5. Payday or Lance is a drag queen

* OK I know I haven't written in a while, but I actually had things to do

* OK I know I haven't written in a while, but I actually had things to do.::All gasp in shock::Yeah yeah I know.I don't own Coca-Cola, Winnie the Pooh, Rocky Horror, Digimon or Clue. (The movie NOT the game) Stupid laws…grrrrrr. *

**Adventures in Babysitting**

** **

**By: Princess of Darkness**

_ _

_Back at the house, the twins of evil are dragging off Lance and Todd while Fred is sitting by the baby._

_ _

Hannah and Anna:"It's tea time!"

Lance: _(holding on to a doorway) _"Can't we just watch TV for a while?!"

Hannah:_(Being surprisingly strong and pulling Lance into the play room) _"We want to do this."

Anna: _(Pulling Todd into the room as well) _"It'll be fun!"

Todd: _(To Lance) _"Come on man…it can't be THAT bad."

Lance:_(Looking around at the room) _"Dear God!The horror!The horror!"

The room is covered in N'Sync and BSB posters and everything else in the room is either pink or covered in frills. In the center is a table set up for a tea party. 

Todd: "Lance…man are you alright?"

Lance: _(Rocking back and forth in a corner) _"Too many boy bands."

Anna: _(To Hannah) _"Now we can't have a tea party with them dressed that way, can we?"

Hannah: _(Smiling demonically) _"No we can not."

Anna: _(Handing a pile of clothes to Todd) _"Put these on please."

Hannah: _(Giving another pile to Lance) _"And you put these on."

Todd:_(Putting on his outfit) _"Cool!I get a top hat! Ooooo!And a cane too!"

Lance:"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Hannah:"You shouldn't say such naughty words."

Lance:"It's a dress!!!"

Anna:"Well we didn't have any more boy clothes."

Lance:"There is no way I'm wearing a dress!"

Hannah:"We want you to wear the dress.Wear the dress."

Lance:"Nu-uh!"

Anna and Hannah: _(Looking very scary and evil) _"PUT THE DRESS ON NOW!"

Lance: _(Cowering) _"OK"

Anna:"Good."

Hannah: _(Turning to Todd) _"Now we need some tea." 

Anna:"I want some soda."

Todd:"I'm sure we can get something that's a little less…caffeine filled."

Hannah and Anna: "WE WANT SODA!"

Todd: _(Cowering as well) _"I'll go get some."

As Todd runs out of the room the girls turn their attention back to Lance, which is cowering in the corner with the dress on.

_ _

Anna:"I think Lancey needs some make up to go with the dress."

Hannah:"I agree."  
  


Lance:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Meanwhile in the living room… 

Fred: _(To the baby)_ "So…"

Janie: _(drools on the couch) _"Gah!"

Fred:"Yes…gah indeed."

Picks up the remote and begins flipping through the channels.

_ _

Fred:"Dude!They have like 300 channels!"

Janie:"Pooh!"

Fred:"No Pooh, wrestling. See!" _(Points to the screen) "_It's the Rock."

Janie: _(becoming upset) _"Pooh!"

Fred: "Wrestling!"

Janie: "POOH!"

Fred: "WRESTLING!"

Janie: _(begins to cry) _Poooooooooh!"

Fred: "Oh shit! Don't start crying! Please don't cry! Um…uh…" _(Picks up the bucket of chicken) _"Here!"

Janie: _(Stops crying) _"Yeah!"

Fred: _(On the verge of tears) _"My chicken!"

OK! Enough of that! Back to the lovely tea party… 

_ _

Todd: _(Re-entering the room) _"OK…there was no more root beer so I got you guys some Coca-Cola. I hope you-" (_Looks at Lance in shock)_

_ _

_Lance is dressed in a frilly pink dress with his hair in little pink bows.The girls have put bright red lipstick on him with blue eye shadow and pink circles of blush on his cheeks.(_A/N: Ah…the wonders of what you thought looked good when you were young.I actually did that when I was like 6…note to self:NEVER use mommy's make-up)

_ _

Lance: _(Looking up) _"Help me!"

Todd: _(To scared to speak) _"…"

Anna: "Now we can have our tea party!"

Hannah: "Excellent. MWAHAHAHAHA!"  
  


Off in the distance we hear the front door opening and Pietro and Andrew walk in. 

Pietro: "MaybeIshouldn'thaveeatenthosecoffeebeansbuttheyweresooooooogood!!"

Andrew: "Um…guys! I think your friend is having some sort of mental break down!"

Lance and Todd: "Oh shit."

All run to were Pietro and Andrew are, well everyone 'cept Janie because she can't run. She was simply carried by Fred.

Pietro: "Lance!"

Lance: "Andrew?"

Andrew: "Hannah?"

Fred: "Pietro…"

Todd: "Fred?"

Hannah and Anna: "Janie?"

Pietro: "Brad!"

Todd: "Janet?"

Fred:"Dr. Scott?"

Lance:"Rocky?!"

All pause and look at each other for a moment.

Fred:"Why did we go into Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

Todd:"I think it was because Lance is in drag."

Lance:"It's not my fault damnit!!"

Pietro:"He actually looks quite good in the dress."

All but look at Pietro.

Pietro: "What?!He does!"

Lance:"Um…ok then."

*Ring-ring*

All:"The phone!"

All run to the kitchen to answer the phone very much like Clue.

Lance: (Grabs the phone and answers it)"Hello?"

Mrs. McKesson:"Hi boys!I'm just calling to say I'll be home early…as in 15 minutes from now early.I'll see you all then!Bye!"

Lance: (Hanging up the phone) "We are in serious shit guys.She's gonna be home in like 15 minutes!"

Fred and Todd:"AHHH!!We have to clean up!"

Fred quickly, or as fast as he can go, runs to the living room and sets Janie down next to the chicken bucket.Lance and Todd run off to get rid of their costumes or as in Lance's case, their make up.Pietro, well, Pietro starts bouncing up and down and singing the theme to Digimon.

Pietro: (singing) "Hey digimon hey digimon!Monster friends to the boys and girls!Hey digimon hey digimon!Champions of the digital world!"

* Magical time lapse thingy that I can do 'cause I'm the author *

Mrs. McKesson:"Boys!I'm home!"

Lance and Fred run in from the other room and Pietro bounces up to where she is.Fred gets up to go to meet her and remembers the bucket of chicken.He then tries to pick it up, but gets Janie as well.The little baby has grown very attached to the bucket.

Fred: "Fine!Have the chicken!"

Runs up to Mrs. McKesson.

Mrs. McKesson: "Well boys thank you so very much for watching the kids.I hope they were good for you guys."

Mrs. McKesson receives an exasperated look from our heroes.

Mrs. McKesson: (hands the guys some money) "OK! Here you boys go!"

Pietro:"Thankyouverymuchbutwehavetogonow!!"

Mrs. McKesson: "Goodbye boys!"

Our young heroes are gone before she can finish the sentence.

Lance:"We are never doing that again!"

Fred:"I miss my bucket of chicken!"

Todd:"Hey!How much money did we get?"

Pietro:"Let me check."(Counts the money) "Holy shit!We got 100 bucks here!"

Todd:"Now I can get My Fair Lady!"

Lance:"OK maybe now I'll do it again, but I'm not wearing a dress ever again!"

Pietro: (To himself) "Damn!"

Lance: "You say something Pietro?"

Pietro: "Um…No."

**The End**

** **

* Yes!! I'm done with this accursed story! *

_ _

_ _


End file.
